OVER PROTECTIF
by Ellena Nomihara
Summary: Uchiha Sakyra. Anak kesayangan semua orang. Terutama para Uchiha berjenis Pria. Bagaimana cerita Sakyra dalam menghadapi keluarganya yang terlalu Over Protectif?
1. Chapter 1

**OVER PROTECTIF**

Uchiha Sakyra adalah anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. Atau lebih tepatnya bungsu dari sang Kakak kembarnya. Ia mempunyai mata emerald indah, rambut merah muda dan rupa yang amat mirip dengan sang ibu. Sangat kontras dengan sang Kakak kembar atau Sang Kakak sulung yang mempunyai rambut hitam mencuat, mata hitam jelaga nan tajam yang sangat amat mirip dengan sang ayah sampai ke sifat-sifatnya.

Uchiha Sakyra adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan yang lahir ditengah-tengah keluar Uchiha yang amat terkenal dan kaya itu. Kedua orang tuanya tak lagi berencana memiliki anak lagi, pamannya-Itachi mempunyai 2 putra yang sangat tampan. Bahkan bisa dikatakan kalau ia adalah satu-satunya perempuan dalam keluarga Ayah maupun Ibunya. Dan tentu saja ia menjadi warna tersendiri bagi keluarga Uchiha yang dingin nan kaku.

Kini semua keluarga Uchiha tengah makan malam. Semua keluarga tengah berkumpul di disini. Ada Sang Tetua Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Fugaku danUchiha Mikoto. Uchiha Itachi yang baru saja pulang dari Paris bersama Istrinya-Uchiha Konan berserta kedua putranya dan tentu saja Pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura beserta ketiga anaknya. Dan oh hampir lupa dengan sepupu Uchiha Itachi dan Sasuke yang bernama Uchiha Izuna yang datang berkunjung.

"Papa, boleh Saky minta sesuatu?" Uchiha Sakyra memandang sang ayah yang tengah menyantap makan malamnya dengan tenang.

Sedang Sasuke hanya memandang bingung Putrinya. Merasa heran dengan pertanyaan anak bungsunya. Pasalnya Putri nya selama ini belum pernah meminta sesuatu padanya karena memang semua kebutuhannya telah dipenuhi Sasuke atau Putri nya akan lebih meminta pada sang Ibu daripada Ayahnya-tentu saja kadang Sasuke merasa sebal karena itu.

"Hn"

Mendengar gumanan sang ayah, Sakyra menganggapnya sebagai jawaban iya. Sakyra berpikir sebentar, memikirkan kalimat yang tepat guna menyampaikan keinginnannya karena ia tahu semua yang ada di meja makan juga penasaran dengan permintaannya.

"Aku ingin Papa mengizinkanku berlibur ke pantai selama Dua minggu bersama teman-teman sekelasku!" semua yang mendengar permintaan sepele Sakyra hanya ber-oh ria. Cuma meminta izin toh. Mereka kira Sakyra akan meminta di belikan sesuatu pada Sasuke seperti Mobil misalnya. Sakyra menatap sang Ayah penuh harap. Sasuke menatap sebentar mata emerald Putri nya sebelum ia melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Hn. Tidak boleh!" tubuh Sakyra langsung lemas mendengar jawaban sang Ayah. Sebenarnya Sakyra sudah bisa menebak jawaban sang Ayah tapi ia sangat ingin pergi bersama teman-temannya Musim Panas nanti.

"Tapi aku ingin pergi Papa, aku ingin pergi berlibur bersama teman-temanku. Aku ingin ikut. Kakak bantu aku!" Sakyra berusaha mendapatkan bantuan dari Kakak-kakaknya. Mereka yang merasa dipanggil Sakyra menengok. Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Obito-dua putra Itachi dan Uchiha Rei dan Uchiha Sei-putra sulung dan si sulung kembar Sasuke menatap Sakyra sebentar.

"TIdak!" mereka dengan kompak menolak memberi bantuan pada adik kesayangan mereka. Mata Sakyra mulai berkaca-kaca mendapat penolakan pada kedua kakak kandungnya dan Kedua kakak Sepupunya. Kini mata emerald Sakyra menatap penuh harap pada kedua pamannya. Itachi dan Izuna yang merasa pandangan mengiba Sakyra teralih pada mereka hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

" Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?" Tanya Sakyra dengan suara sedikit serak.

" Karena akan banyak mata yang akan melihatmu!" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

" Terlebih lagi kau pasti akan menggunakan Bikini di sana!" ujar Sang Kakak Sulung-Rei.

" Dan itu akan mempertontonkan tubuhmu pada para hidung belang yang melihat!" ujar saudara kembar Sakyra-Sei.

" Mereka akan melihatmu dengan mata melotot dan berimbas dengan hidung mimisan!" Ujar Putra sulung Itachi-Shisui

" Dan akan modus untuk mendekatimu!" Obito menyahuti

" Mereka akan mengatakan ingin berkenalan dengan segala macam gombal basi padamu!" Itachi menambahi

" Mereka akan meminta nomormu dan menghubungi untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan tanpa seizin kami !" Izuna menimpali.

" Benar, anak perempuan tidak boleh sendiri berada dipantai apalagi seorang gadis seperti yang tidak bisa diabaikan!" Bahkan Sang Kakek Fugaku yang sedari tadi diam ikut nimbrung menolak permintaan cucu kesayangannya.

" Benar, dan kakek pun tak mau kau pulang dengan kulit terbakar matahari!" celetuk Kakek Madara tanpa menoleh pada cucu kesayangannya itu.

Mereka semua kecuali para Ibu saling sahut menyahut menyerukan penolakan atas permintaan kecil Sakyra. Para wanita kecuali Sakyra hanya bisa menghela nafas menatap semua Uchiha berjenis kelamin Uchiha yang ada dimeja makan. Para ibu tahu kalau mereka semua mengkhawatirkan Sakyra. Sudah rahasia umum kalau Sakyra adalah anak kesayangan semua orang terutama bagi mereka semua yang ada dimeja makan.

Karena hanya Sakyra yang berbeda dari mereka. Sakyra berbeda dari Uchiha lain yang kebanyakan bersikap kalem nan dingin. Sakyra amat sangat mirip dengan Sang Ibu yang ceria,manja dan sering mengundang tawa semua orang- **dan sekali lagi **terutama bagi mereka yang ada di meja makan ini. Selama ini Sakyra selalu difasilitasi dengan segala macam barang mewah yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dibutuhkan. Sakyra sendiri ingin sekali belajar mandiri dengan langkah awal berangkat sekolah sendiri-tanpa kedua Kakaknya.

Tapi Sasuke dengan tegas menolak keinginan Sakyra yang disampaikan oleh Sakura, kedua Kakaknya juga menolak Sakyra berangkat sekolah sendirian. Terkadang Sakyra merasa terkekang dengan semua perhatian yang mereka berikan. Selama 17 tahun hidupnya, Sakyra tak pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran.

Karena apa? Karena semua pemuda yang mendekatinya pasti sudah dihalang duluan oleh kedua Kakaknya-Rei dan Sei yang kurang kerjaan. Entah apa yang dilakukan kedua putra Sasuke itu untuk menyingkirkan mereka semua. Kedua Kakak sepupu Sakyra pun tak ketinggalan selalu menyabotase segala macam bentuk jalan-jalan Sakyra dengan seorang pemuda.

Fugaku dan Madara memang tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang aneh seperti Kakak-kakaknya tapi mereka cenderung menghalangi dengan menyerang batin pemuda teman Sakyra dengan memandangi mereka dengan mata hitam mereka yang tajam tanpa sedetikpun teralih ketika menyambangi rumah Sakyra dengan alasan main.

Sedang Itachi yang pada dasarnya ingin anak perempuan tapi tidak ketulungan, sangat menyayangi Sakyra seperti anak sendiri hanya melihat para pemuda yang mendekati Sakyra. Hanya melihat dan menilai, bila baik untuk Sakyra maka Itachi tidak akan melarang tapi bila tidak jangan harap mengharap restu seorang Uchiha Sasuke bila tak bisa mendapat lampu hijau dari itachi.

Dan terakhir Izuna. Kalau Izuna tidak pernah macam-macam ataupun mencampuri urusan asmara Keponakannya. Ia tak mau ikut-ikutan karena sudah terlalu banyak kesatria kurang kerjaan yang menjaga Sakyra walau tidak dipungkiri kalau Izuna juga sangat menyayangi Sakyra karena juga tidak mempunyai anak perempuan.

Sakyra menundukkan kepalannya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Sakura yang melihat merasa tergugah dan ingin membantu putri kecilnya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, biarlah Sakyra pergi dengan teman-temannya. Cuma dua minggu. Ayolah Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mencoba membujuk Sang Suami yang tengah memakan makanannya yang sesekali melirik putrinya.

"Benar. Kalian semua tidak boleh melarang Sakyra hanya alasan sepele kalian. Kasihan Sakyra!" Konan juga ikut membantu membujuk suami,anak-anaknya dan keponakannya.

"Konan benar Fuga-kun, Ayah. Kasihan Sakyra, dia hanya berlibur bersama teman-temanya!" Mikoto ikut membantu membujuk sang Suami dan Sang ayah mertua.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun!" Sakura terus memohon.

"Hn. Tetap tidak!" Sasuke tetap pada keputusannya. Ia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan putri kesayangannya ke tempat yang berbahaya macam pantai. Bukan berbahaya dalam artian sebenarnya tapi berbahaya karena disana banyak berkeliaran para buaya dan serigala kelaparan akan Putrinya yang satu ini. Memang susah memiliki anak perempuan yang cantik dan menawan seperti Sakyra dan sialnya Putrinya sangat mirip dengan sang Istri hingga sifat Over Protectifnya juga berlaku bagi Sakyra.

Dan jangan lupa kalau Sasuke mempunyai kebanggaan tersendiri karena hanya dia yang mempunyai anak perempuan kesayangan semua orang. Sasuke merasa menang dari saudara-saudarnya yang hanya mempunyai Putra. Dan lagi Putrinya ini Unik, rambut yang seperti bunga sakura dan Sang Ibu menjadi pemandangan tersendiri ditengah-tengah keluarga Uchiha yang berdominan berambut hitam. Intinya Sasuke tidak akan mau mengizinkan Sakyra pergi ke pantai bahkan dengan teman perempuannya sekalipun.

BRAKKK

Sakyra berdiri sambil menggebrak meja membuat semua yang ada kaget. Mereka semua tidak dapat melihat ekpresi Sakyra karena kini ia telah pergi meninggalkan Meja makan menuju kamarnya. Rei, Sei, Shusui dan Obito ingin sekali mengejar Sakyra tapi tertahan oleh Sasuke.

"Tetap disitu dan habiskan makanan kalian!" keempat pemuda tampan itu hanya bisa patuh. Tidak lama perhatian mereka teralih pada Sakyra yang dengan santai melewati meja mekan dengan tas punggung berwarna biru. Tanpa menghiraukan mereka semua, Sakyra berjalan keluar rumah. Persetan dengan waktu yang hampir pukul delapan malam.

"Mau kemana kau?" Sakyra tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sang Ayah.

" Sakyra sayang, kau mau kemana?" Sakura menghampiri Putrinya dan bertanya lembut.

"Saky mau kerumah Kakek dan Nenek. Katanya disana Paman Sasori dan Bibi Tayuya beserta Kakak Haru dan Kakak Hiku ada disana. Saky mau kesana saja daripada disini bersama orang-orang yang hanya bisa bikin Saky nangis!" dengan wajah datar ala Uchiha Sakyra berucap tanpa mengetahui efek bagi yang tersindir.

JLEBB

Semua Laki-laki Uchiha itu merasa tertohok mengetahui kalau Sakyra menangis karena mereka. Wajah mereka pucat pasi karena takut Sakyra tidak mau bicara lagi dengan mereka. Sasuke berdecih pelan melihat ekspresi Putrinya. Wajah datar ala Uchiha itu sangat menohok Sasuke karena itu adalah ekspresi yang diwariskannya dan Sasuke amat paling tidak suka bila Sakura atau Sakyra memasang wajah tembok macam dirinya.

"Tidak boleh. Ini sudah malam, kembalilah tidur Sakyra!" Sakyra mengabaikan perintah sang Ayah yang tentu saja dihadiahi tatapan tajam Sasuke tapi Sakyra tidak takut namun malah balas menatap tajam sang Ayah. Dan Sasuke merutuki sifat yang satu ini, sifat keras kepala dan pantang menyerah miliknya dan Sakura yang menurun pada Sakyra. Dan lagi tatapan tajam emerald tanpa takut itu hanya pernah ia jumpai ketika pertama kali bertemu Sakura.

"Mama jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sakyra pergi dulu ya Mama,Nenek Miko, Bibi Konan aku sayang kalian~…!" Sakyra segera berlari keluar rumah dan mengambil mobil miliknya digarasi dan segera melesat ke kediaman Haruno setelah pintu dibuka oleh penjaga.

Dan sekali lagi, mereka semua kecuali para Ibu tertohok lagi dengan salam Sakyra. Dia hanya pamit pada Sakura, Konan dan Mikoto saja, ditambah kalimat 'sayang' tadi. Saat itu pula kesembilan Pria Uchiha itu merasa ada sebuah batu besar menghantam punggung mereka. Sungguh mereka tidak bermaksud melarang Sakyra pergi berlibur dengan teman-temannya tapi rasanya begitu sulit berkata iya.

Rasa khawatir dan rasa sayang mereka pada Sakyra sangatlah besar. Sakyra adalah permata mereka yang harus mereka jaga dengan baik. Namun perhatian yang mereka berikan kadang cenderung mengekang Sakyra. Sekarang kalau sudah begitu susah untuk membujuk Sakyra bicara lagi dengan mereka.

"Ibu, aku akan menyusul Sakyra!" saudara kembar Sakyra-Sei menghampiri sang ibu yang telah kembali ke meja makan.

"Aku juga akan menyusul Saky!" ujar Rei menyahuti.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja yang menyusul, Kakak, Kak Obito dan Kak Shisui tidak perlu ikut menyusul Sakyra!" Sei menatap sang Kakak tanpa rasa takut. Mata hitam jelaga Rei menatap tajam mata Sei yang serupa dengannya. Obito dan Shisui tidak ingin ikut campur bila kedua Kakak beradik ini sudah begini. Beradu pandangan dan saling melempar hawa dingin ke sekitarnya.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan menyusul Saky, kau diam saja dirumah!" balas Rei tajam.

"Dia saudariku. Aku yang lebih berhak menyusulnya daripada Kakak!" Balas Sei sengit.

"Dia adikku begitupun denganmu. Jadilah adik yang baik dan duduk manis dirumah, ototou!" balas Rei tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan menyusulnya!" ujar Sei bersikeras.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas panjang. Kedua putranya ini selaku saja bertengkar untuk mendapat perhatian dari adik mereka. Putra pertamanya-Uchiha Rei yang memang sangat menyayangi adik merah mudanya tentu tidak mau kalau dengan adik laki-lakinya yang notabene sangat mirip dengannya. Sedang Uchiha Sei juga sangat sayang pada Saudarinya karena sedari kecil selalu bersama.

" Sudah jangan bertengkar terus. Jika kalian memang ingin menyusul Sakyra, pergi bersama saja. Tidak yang lebih berhak diantara kalian karena kalian sama-sama Kakaknya Sakyra, mengerti!" Sakura berdiri ditengah-tengah kedua putra tampannya. Ia belai rambut raven kedua putranya lembut. Rei dan Sei mengangguk paham. Bila Sang Ibu yang bilang maka mereka tidak bisa membantah, sama halnya Sakyra mereka sangat menyayangi wanita yang telah melahirkan mereka itu.

"Hn. Kami pergi!" ucap mereka kompak sembari mengecup pipi sang ibu. Rei sebelah kiri sedangkan Sei sebelah kanan secara bersamaan, yang tentu saja membuat pipi wanita berambut merah meda ibu sedikit bersemu merah. Hei, walau dengan anak sendiri tapi tetap saja kadang malu dicium dengan pemuda tampan macam kedua putranya.

"Tsk!" Itachi melirik sang adik yang memasang wajah merengut. Itachi terkekeh pelan mengetahui Sasuke cemburu pada putranya sendiri. Yeah, bukan salah Sasuke juga sih. Ini memang sifatnya dari lahir yang tidak suka miliknya disentuh siapapun dan itu berlaku untuk semua orang tanpa terkecuali. Dan Sakura hanya milik Sasuke Uchiha seorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok…tok…tok

**Ceklek**

"Selamat Malam Bibi Tayuya!" Sapa Sakyra hangat pada sang pembuka pintu.

"Eh? Saky-chan? Kau kemari bersama siapa?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah muda tua pada Sakyra. Wanitan itu agak terkejut memandang Sakyra yang datang sendiri.

" Aku datang sendiri Bibi Tayuya. Aku sedang sebal dirumah jadi aku kemari. Tidak apa-apakan sesekali aku datang kemari!" jawab Sakyra

"Tentu saja! Bibi malah senang kau datang, mari masuk!" Tayuya sedikit menyingkirkan tubuhnya, mempersilahkan keponakannya masuk. Sakyra segera masuk menuju ruang tengah berharap menemukan Kakek dan Neneknya. Namun ruang tengah tampak lengang tidak ada siapapun.

"Kau mencariku, Sakyra!" ujar seseorang di belakang tubuh Sakyra. Gadis Uchiha itu berbalik menemukan seorang pria berambut merah serta wajah lucu nan imut di usianya yang berkepala tiga. Sakyra segera berhambur memeluk pria merah itu.

"Pamaaaannnn… Saky kangen sama Paman Sasori!" ujar Sakyra yang kini tangah berada dipelukan sang paman. Pria itu Haruno Sasori, Kakak Sakura itu tersenyum geli mendapati tingkah manja keponakannya yang persis seperti adik merah mudanya.

"Kita hanya tidak bertemu selama 3 tahun tapi sepertinya keponakan paman yang cantik ini sangat merindukanku!" ujar Sasori menggoda. Sakyra melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sasori sebal.

"Tentu saja aku merindukan Paman. Aku kesepian karena tidak punya teman main!" ujar Sakyra sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Bukannya Saky bisa bermain dengan Kakak Rei atau Sei dan lagi kenapa Saky datang kemari sendirian?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang bersama seorang pemuda lagi dan Tayuya.

"Kak Rei dan Kak Sei akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka disekolah jadinya tidak punya waktu untuk main denganku!" jawab Sakyra pada salah satu Kakak sepupu berambut merahnya-Haruno Hiku.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang malam-malam begini Sakyra? Sendirian pula!" Sakyra menunduk diam sebelum menjawab.

"Aku marah pada Ayah, Kakak , Paman dan Kakek! Karena sebal aku datang kemari dan kebetulan Paman Sasori, Kak Haru dan Kak Hiku ada disini, jadinya aku tidak kesepian!" jawab Sakyra sembari tersenyum manis. Tangan kekar milik Haruno Haru mengacak-acak pelan surai merah muda Sakyra hingga membuat si empu nya mendelik dan menepis tangannya.

"Kak Haru jangan acak-acak rambut, nanti berantakan!" ujar Sakyra sebal pada saudara kembar Hiku.

"Jadi Saky kesini karena sebal dengan keluargamu karena apa?" Haruno Kizhasi dan istrinya-Haruno Mebuki berjalan menghampiri Sakyra. Segera gadis itu berlari memeluk Kakek dan Neneknya.

"Saky sebal dengan semua Uchiha berjenis kelamin Pria, mereka semua egois!" ujar Sakyra sambil bersedekap dada.

"Semua Uchiha berjenis Pria? Kenapa cucu kakek ini bisa sampai kesal dengan keluarnya sendiri, hm?" Tanya Kizhasi lembut.

"Karena ayah tidak mengizinkan Saky untuk berlibur Musim panas bersama teman-teman ke pantai! Dan Saky kesal karena Kakak,Paman dan Kakek tidak membelaku malah ikut tidak memberi izin dengan alasan inilah-itulah! Huuhh…pokoknya Saky sebel dan tidak mau bicara dengan mereka sebelum minta maaf sama Saky!" ujar Sakyra bersikukuh. Mereka semua hanya mendesah kecil. Sikap manja dan ngambek Sakyra sangat mirip dengan Ibunya-Sakura.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Ayahmu mencarimu kemari?" Tanya Tayuya pada salah satu keponakannya.

"Biar saja Papa kemari! Tapi Saky tidak yakin Papa mau menyusul kemari, paling-paling yang menyusul itu Kak Rei dan Kak Sei! Aku yakin itu, tunggu saja sampai pintu depan diketuk keras oleh mereka!" Sakyra berujar yakin tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

Tok…tok…tok…DOORRRR…DORRRR…DORRRR…

Dan tidak lama terdengar suara pintu depan diketuk-di gedor keras oleh seseorang. Tayuya kembali membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang berani menggedor pintu dengan kerasnya di jam malam begini. Dan Binggo… tidak lama Tayuya kembali keruang tengah diikuti dua pemuda tampan berambut emo yang terlihat sama persis.

Tayuya menatap dua pemuda Uchiha yang baru saja datang dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sasori, Haru, Hiku, Mebuki dan Kizhasi menatap kedua Uchiha itu dengan tatapan takjub sedang Sakyra menatap kedua Kakaknya dengan wajah datar.

"Hahaha…sejak kapan cucu Nenek yang satu ini menjadi cenayang, hm?" Tanya Mebuki sembari tertawa kecil pada Sakyra ketika mendapati kebenaran tebakan cucu-nya ini.

"Nenek tidak tahu saja!" ujar Sakyra dengan nada bangga didalamnya.

"Ne, ada apa Sei-kun dan Rei-kun kemari?" kini perhatian Mebuki teralih pada dua cucu tampannya yang baru saja datang.

"Hn, Selamat malam Nenek-Kakek. Maaf kami datang tanpa memberitahu dulu! Kami kemari hanya untuk menjeput adik kami atau menemaninya bila ia menginap disini!" jawab Uchiha Sei sopan pada Nenek dan Kakek dari pihak ibunya.

"Kenapa kemari? Pulang sana!" usir Sakyra pada kedua Kakaknya. Rei dan Sei melirik tajam adik mereka yang berani mengusir mereka. Namun bukannya takut Sakyra malah membalas sengit kedua Kakaknya. Persetan kalau mereka marah, yang ia ingin kan sekarang hanyalah kata-kata maaf dari mereka.

"Hn. Tidak! Kami akan ikut menginap bila kau juga menginap disini!" balas Sei datar.

"Hn"

Rei mengangguk setuju. Sedangkan Sakyra mendengus kesal. Ini adalah satu sifat yang tidak disukainya sejak dulu dari Kedua Kakaknya. Mereka tidak akan mau minta maaf dengan mudah. Ego mereka terlalu tinggi hanya untuk minta maaf, walau itu untuk adik kesayangannya sekalipun. Dan yang menyebalkan adalah Sifat para Uchiha yang suka seenaknya sendiri.

Jangan masukkan Sakyra dalam deretan sifat temurun keturunannnya itu. Tidak, gen sang Ayah adalah Resesif dalam dirinya. Sifat serta gen Sang Ibu lebih dominan dalam dirinya.

"Sudah-sudah jangan cemberut begitu, Saky! Nanti cantiknya hilang lohh~…!" goda Hiku sembari menoel dagu Sakyra. Yang ditoel hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dengan semburat tipis di wajahnya. Sasori dan Tayuya melirik kedua keponakannya yang lain. Terlihat ada aura mengerikan menguar dari kedua Uchiha itu.

Kedua kakak Sakyra itu segera menghampiri Sakyra. Rei menarik sang adik ke dalam dekapannya sedang Sei mendorong tubuh Hiku menjauh. Mata hitam jelaga mereka menatap tajam sepupu merah mereka ini.

"Wooo~…santai saja brother! Aku tidak akan mengapa-apakan Sakyra kecuali adik kalian yang minta!" dengan geraman kesal Sei menarik kerah baju Hiku begitu mendengar ucapan Sepupu mereka yang terkenal Playboy kelas teri. Hiku langsung menganggat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah dengan seringai masih menempel di wajah tampannya.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar Sei-kun, Hiku-kun! Kalian ini kenapa suka sekali bertengar sih?" Tayuya segera menengahi aksi anak dan keponakannya.

"Habisnya kedua sepupuku itu sangat menyenangkan dikerjai ibu! Lagian aku tidak ngapa-ngapain Sakyra juga,kan! Kecuali Sakyra yang minta aku juga tidak akan menolak!" Hiku melirik Kedua pemuda Uchiha yang kini tengah melotot kearahnya, Hiku hanya nyengir membalas. Tayuya geleng-geleng melihat salah satu putranya yang sangat suka menjahili Sei maupun Rei. Dan lagi Tayuya juga tidak habis pikir kenapa kedua putra adik iparnya ini sangat sensitive pada adik mereka.

"Kak Rei, lepasin Saky! Terserah kalian mau apa, Saky mau tidur! Capek!" ujar Sakyra sembari melepas dekapan Sang Kakak sulung. Sakyra menghampiri Kakek Neneknya yang tengah terkikik geli melihat kelakuan cucu-cucu mereka.

"Kakek Nenek, Saky lelah!Apa Saky boleh tidur dikamar Mama dulu?" Tanya Sakyra sopan pada Mebuki dan Kizhasi.

Keduanya mengangguk sembari mengelus sebentar surai merah muda kesayangan mereka. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada semuanya. Sakyra segera beranjak menuju kamar yang dahulu ditempati Sang Mama. Aroma cherry segera menyergap indra pencium Sakyra. Kamar minimalis bernuansa pink dan putih. Sakyra segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur queen-size bercorak merah muda lembut dengan sedikit hiasan putih.

Rasanya setelah kejadian penolakan izin dari keluarganya tadi menguras tenaga Sakyra. Memang tidak sampai berdebat namun kini Sakyra terus kepikiran dengan acara Liburan Musim panas yang hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi. Ia ingin pergi. Tapi kalau Ayahnya serta sebagian besar keluargannya tidak mengizinkan, rasanya juga percuma kalau nekat pergi.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Sakyra pergi sendiri. Lagi pula ia juga punya uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk keperluan liburan selama dua minggu. Tapi itu akan sia-sia karena orang-orang suruhan Ayahnya ataupun Kakak-Kakaknya pasti akan langsung menyeretnya pulang.

Kalau yang menyeretnya adalah orang-orang suruhan Sang Ayah maka dengan senang hati Sakyra akan langsung menghajar mereka. Jangan anggap lemah seorang gadis Uchiha. Walau bertubuh mungil tapi gadis merah muda Uchiha itu adalah pemegang sabuk hitam yang tidak bisa diremehkan kekuatannya.

Tapi beda ceritanya kalau Kakak-Kakaknya yang datang menyeretnya pulang. Bila mereka yang datang, entah kenapa keahlian beladiri Sakyra seakan hilang dan tidak mampu melawan Kakak-Kakaknya. Ditambah lagi Sakyra juga tidak pernah tega memukul Kakak-Kakaknya yang sangat disayanginya.

"Hahhhhh…Menyebalkan sekaliiii…!" Sakyra menghela nafas panjang dan merancau tidak jelas. Sakyra segera bersembunyi dibalik selimut ketika mendengar derap langkah menderap ke Kamarnya. Sakyra memejamkan matanya berupaya pura-pura tidur kala pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Sakyra tidak membuka matanya. Ia terus melakoni acara pura-pura tidurnya. Sakyra sedikit tersentak kala sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dan mengelus kepala merah mudanya lembut. Tanpa membuka mata. Sakyra tahu siapa yang tengah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kedua kakak menyebalkannya. Uchiha Rei dan Uchiha Sei tengah berbaring disisi kanan dan kiri sang adik.

Ini adalah kebiasaan mereka kala merindukan sang adik. Karena banyaknya kegiatan yang menyita waktu mereka sehingga mereka sedikit sekali mempunyai waktu untuk bersama adik mereka yang cantik ini. Kebiasaan Rei-sang kakak sulung adalah memeluk sang adik atau menjadikannya guling kerena menurutnya aroma cherry sang adik sangat terasa nyaman. Sedang kebiasaan Sei-kakak kembar Sakyra adalah mengelus, memandangi seraya mengecup wajah Sakyra. Sama halnya dengan sang kakak. Sei sangat menyukai aroma cherry saudari kembarnya. Sedari kecil hingga sekarang hanya aroma sang adik serta sang Ibu yang terasa nyaman dan menenangkan sembari pergi ke alam mimpi.

Sakyra? Gadis Uchiha itu tidak merasa keberatan dengan kebiasaan kedua kakak menyebalkannya ini. Karena sejatinya Sakyra juga merindukan saat kedua kakaknya menemaninya. Yah, walau terlihat dingin dari luar namun pelukan kedua kakaknya sangat hangat dan Sakyra suka itu. Bukan berarti Sakyra menyukai kedua kakaknya sebagai seorang wanita. Tidak. Sakyra masih waras untuk tahu menjaga rasa sayangnya ini.

Sakyra sering dikira kekasih dari kakaknya ketika ia dan salah satu kakaknya jalan bersama. Pun dengan teman-teman Sakyra yang mengatakan kalau Sakyra sangat cocok dengan salah satu kakaknya bila melupakan hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Cantik dan tampan. Sangat cocok bila menjadi pasangan.

Namun seberapa kali mereka mengatakan kalau ia cocok dengan kakaknya. Sakyra tidak pernah tertarik dengan pesona seorang Uchiha. Kebanyakan orang berkata tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Uchiha. Namun untuk Sakyra yang seorang Uchiha, pernyataan mutlak semacam itu tidak berlaku. Karena tidak ada yang mampu menolak seorang Uchiha kecuali dia Uchiha.

Sakyra menyamankan posisi tidurnya didalam dekapan kedua Kakaknya. Hingga tidak butuh waktu lama Sakyra menyusul keduanya ke alam mimpi.


	2. Chapter 2

**OVER PROTECTIF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto

Warning : Typo'as always, OOC, AU and many more

.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Chapter 2

**Ceklek**

Pintu kamar bernuansa pink dan putih itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria imut berambut merah. Haruno Sasori terkekeh kecil mendapati pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat langka. Sasori merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang hitam-ponsel. Sasori segera mengarahkan ponsel pintarnya kearah tempat tidur.

_Cekrek…Cekrek…Cekrek…_

Sasori beberapa kali memotret pemandangan didepannya. Setelah selesai Sasori keluar dengan hati-hati tanpa menimbulkan suara. Meninggalkan tiga Uchiha yang tengah terlelap nyenyak. Tayuya memandang heran suaminya yang kembali ke meja makan dengan tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Ada apa, Sasori-kun? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" suara lembut Tayuya mengealihkan perhatian Sasori. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Kau tahu sayang, aku mendapatkan sebuah harta karun!" ujar Sasori sembari terkekeh geli mengingat apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Harta karun? Memangnya harta seperti apa yang kau dapatnya?" Tayuya bertanya tanda tidak mengerti maksud 'harta karun' yang diucapkan suaminya. Sasori tidak menjawab namun malah tersenyum sendiri. Ia acak surai merah muda tua milik istrinya.

"Nanti saja kuberitahu! Sekarang ayo kita sarapan karena aku sudah lapar!" ujar Sasori kembali ke kursinya. Tayuya mendengus sebal melihat tingkah suaminya yang kadang menyebalkan tapi akhirnya ia tidak berkata apa-apa dan kembali menyiapkan sarapan yang sempat tertunda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Engh…!" gadis merah muda itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya karena dirasa sesuatu menyilaukan matanya. Dengan berat hati Sakyra membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Cahaya mentari pagi yang sudah agak tinggi menerobos masuk melalu celah-celah jendela kamar yang ditempatinya.

Bukan hanya matanya yang masih terasa berat namun bahu dan pinggangnya terasa sangat berat dalam artian sesungguhnya. Sakyra merasa nafas hangat berhembus dibelakang telinganya dan menerpa wajahnya. Sakyra sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian menengok ke belakang.

Sakyra mendengus sebal mendapati kedua Kakaknya yang tengah tertidur sembari memeluk dirinya. Yah, bukan yang mengejutkan bagi Sakyra karena ia sering tidur dengan Kakaknya. Biasanya Sakyra akan membiarkan mereka memeluk dirinya hingga mereka bangun. Namun kali ini beda. Kan ceritanya Sakyra sedang marah dengan Keluarganya termasuk Kedua Kakak-nya ini.

Sakyra bergegas hendak bangkit dari tidurnya. Namun tubuh Sakyra kembali jatuh karena sebuah lengan menarik pinggang rampingnya.

"Kyaaa… Kak Rei lepaskan Saky!" Sakyra meronta minta dilepaskan dari dekapan Kakak Sulungnya. Namun Rei menulikan telinganya dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakyra tidak menyerah. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya sebisa mungkin hingga membuat Rei tidak nyaman namun belum cukup untuk melepas pelukan maut Rei. Saat merasa sang adik tidak meronta lagi, sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajah rupawan Uchiha Rei.

"Kyaaa…" pelukan Rei terlepas. Sakyra memang tak lagi berada didekapan sang Kakak Sulung namun kini berada di dekapan saudara kembarnya. Rei membuka matanya. Memandang tajam adik laki-laki yang juga memandangnya tajam. Ternyata Sei tidak terima kalau saudari cantik-nya ini berada di dekapan sang Kakak. Karena itu Sei menarik Sakyra dan memeluknya erat hingga membuat Sakyra merasa sesak nafas.

"Kak Sei lepas! Saky tidak bisa bernafas!" ujar Sakyra dengan sedikit meringis. Sei melonggarkan pelukannya namun tidak sampai melepas Sakyra. Rei tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sei. Ia menarik kembali Sakyra namun ditarik kembali oleh Sei. Jadilah acara saling tarik menarik Uchiha Sakyra yang terjadi antara dua Pemuda Tampan dari Uchiha itu.

"Sudah! Jangan tarik Saky lagi! Kalau ingin bertengkar jangan jadikan Saky objek untuk kalian berebutkan!" Sakyra berujar sembali melepas kedua lengan kedua kakaknya yang menempel pada bahunya. Ia berhasil bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan Kakak beradik tampan itu yang tengah saling melotot tajam.

"Kak Sei dan Kak Rei sebaiknya kalian segera turun saja untuk sarapan! Aku akan menyusul setelah mandi!" Sakyra berujar agak keras dari kamar mandi. Kedua Uchiha tampan itu dapat mendengar gemercik air dari kamar mandi.

"Hn" ujar mereka kompak.

Mereka menuruti perintah Sakyra. Rei dan Sei segera beranjak dari kamar itu menuju ruang makan. Mebuki tersenyum hangat mendapati kedua cucu dari putri bungsu-nya bergabung ke meja makan.

"Selamat pagi Rei-kun, Sei-kun! Apa tidur kalian nyenyak semalam?" Tanya Mebuki lembu.

"Hn pagi! Kami tidur dengan nyaman Nenek!" jawan Sei sekenanya.

"Hn" Rei ikut menyahut.

"Tentu saja mereka tidur dengan nyenyak Nenek! lihat saja wajah mereka yang masih ada bekas air liur itu!" Sei dan Rei langsung menghadiahi sepupu mereka yang menyebalkan itu dengan tatapan tajam. Hell Yeah, mana mungkin seorang Uchiha punya sejarah ngiler disaat tidur. Dan jika pun ada, Rei maupun Sei tidak akan pernah masuk dalam salah seorang tersebut.

"Berhenti mengganggu mereka Hiku dan segera cepat habiskan atau kau akan kutinggal!" Hiku langsung menghentikan acara menggoda sepupunya dan segera memakan sarapannya setelah mendengar ancaman saudara kembarnya-Haru.

"Dimana Saky-chan?" Tanya Tayuya pada keduanya.

"Sedang mandi!" jawab Rei sekenanya.

"Eh, mandi? Kenapa tidak turun dulu untuk sarapan lalu mandi? Ini kan' hari sabtu, kenapa harus buru- buru mandi?" kini yang bertanya adalah Sasori. Agak heran saja karena ini hari Sabtu. Dihari Sabtu Konoha Gakuen-sekolah Sakyra akan libur sempai hari minggu.

"Hn. Tidak tahu kenapa! Saky memang senang begitu!" jawab Sei

"Oh Ya sudah kalau begitu! Sei-kun, Rei-kun apa kalian tidak ingin membasuh wajah tampan namun kusut milik kalian?" kedua Uchiha itu mengangguk dan segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang ada disebelah dapur itu. Yeah, walau bangun tidur dan belum cuci muka. mereka tetap saja masih tampan. Kesan berantakan malah menjadikan mereka terlihat keren dan err~seksi?. Yeah, resiko menjadi Pria Uchiha adalah tetap tampan di segala macam kondisi dan situasi.

Keduanya segera kembali setelah dirasa cukup membasuh muka. Ketika sampai dimeja makan mereka melihat Sakyra sudah siap dengan baju kemarin beserta tas punggung tengah memakan sarapannya. Keduanya tersenyum tipis. Amat sangat tipis hingga hanya mereka, Kami-sama dan author saja yang tahu. Wajah cantik Sakyra yang tersenyum hangat adalah harapan mereka sedari semalam sejak adik mereka ini ngambek. Yeah, semoga saja adiknya sudah tidak marah lagi-terutama pada Rei dan Sei.

"Ayo Rei-kun, Sei-kun ikut sarapan!" kedua Uchiha tampan itu ikut bergabung untuk sarapan. Suasana makan disini dan di keluarga Uchiha sangat berbeda. Bila di Uchiha hanya akan terdengar suara dentingan garpu maka disini sesekali diselingi dengan canda. Mereka semua bercanda bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tentu kecuali Duo Uchiha dingin itu dan Haru yang hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah konyol di meja makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dentingan garpu dan piring mendominasi suasana acara makan sabtu pagi di kediaman Uchiha. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Para Uchiha itu bungkam karena memang dari dulu sudah ada peraturan tidak ada pembicaraan ketika makan. Yeah, entah siapa yang membuat namun peraturan itu dimakan mentah-mentah oleh Para Uchiha.

"Aku selasai! Paman Sasuke, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Paman?" tanya Obito pada Sasuke yang masih memakan sarapannya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan huruf dua andalannya.

"Aku memikirkan ini dari semalam! Kurasa kita terlalu mengekang Sakyra ,Paman!" ujar Obito sembari mengingat betapa keluarganya ini terlalu posesif terhadap Sakyra.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, Sasuke! Walau memang aku tidak suka Saky didekati teman-teman prianya, tapi tetap saja aku merasa kita terlalu mengekang Saky dan kau lihat sendiri sekarang Sakyra mulai berani menentang keputusanmu!" Itachi ikut menyahut setelah menandaskan sarapannya.

"Hn. Aku memang tidak bermaksud mengekangnya Kakak! Tapi aku hanya merasa perlu menjaga jarak antara Sakyra dengan teman-temannya! Rasanya aku belum rela melepas gadis kecilku untuk pria lain!" jawab Sasuke.

"Yeyyy…akhirnya kalian sadar sudah mengekang Saky-chan! Jadi sekarang kalian harus minta maaf pada Saky-chan atau dia tidak akan pulang kerumah ini dan tidak mau bertemu dengan kalian lagi! Apa kalian mau itu terjadi?" Sakura bersorak girang mendengar kalau suami dingin-nya sadar telah terlalu protectif pada putrid mereka. Para Pria Uchiha itu langsung pucat membayangkan kalau sampai hal itu terjadi. Dari semuanya yang paling parah adalah Sasuke. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi pria beranak tiga itu. Sakura dapat melihat bahu suaminya sempat menegang walau sebentar. Dan itu membuat Sakura terkikik geli melihatnya. Melihat wajah pucat pasi pria sombong seperti Uchiha adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi wanita-wanita Uchiha itu.

Lihat saja Konan yang kini mengatakan sesuatu mengerikan bagi Pria-pria Uchiha itu. Seperti Sakyra akan kawin lari dengan seorang pemuda misalnya karena tidak tahan terus dikekang. Konyol memang tapi percaya atau tidak kalau Para Pria Uchiha itu mulai berangan-angan yang tidak-tidak tentang Sakyra. Batin mereka menjerit mencegah otak jenius mereka menerka-nerka sesuatu yang mengerikan semacam 'kawin lari' atau apalah itu.

Tidak. Mereka masih ingin memanjakan Sang Tuan Putri sebelum dijemput oleh sang Pangeran. Kalau bisa mereka akan menghadang dan membuat lubang besar guna menjebak Sang Pangeran lewat yang berniat menjemput Tuan Putri mereka. Kalau perlu mereka akan menangkap Pangeran itu lalu memasukkan-nya ke Karung dan Wuuusshh~… dibuang ke samudra Pasifik agar nyasar dan tidak kembali sekalian. Hahhh… Para Uchiha memang mengerikan.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun? Kau mau minta maaf pada Saky-chan?" Tanya Sakura antusias. Karena sejak semalam ia tidak berhenti memikirkan ketiga buah hati-nya.

"Hn. Tidak! Tapi aku tahu apa yang akan membuat gadis kecilku memaafkanku dengan senang hati!" Sasuke menyeringai sambil mulai menyusun rencananya diotak jeniusnya.

"Ayah, tolong hubungi Kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen kalau aku punya permintaan padanya!" pinta Sasuke pada Sang Ayah-Fugaku.

"Kau mau apa Sasuke hingga menghubungi Tsunade?" Tanya Fugaku bingung dengan permintaan anak bungsu-nya ini.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis " Ayah ingin cucu ayah itu kembali kerumah bukan?" Fugaku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dan kalian juga ingin Sakyra kembali pulang bukan?" kini Madara,Itachi, Izuna, Obito dan Shisui mengangguk kepalanya bebarengan.

"Kalau begitu kalian semua bersiaplah karena kita akan pergi. Dan kau Shisui hubungi segera Ren untuk membawa Sakyra untuk menyusul kita, mengerti?" Semua mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan ah bukan perintah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang bingung dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Kau hanya perlu menurut, sayang! Aku akan membuat kejutan untuk gadis kecil kita!" Sasuke mengecup bibir ranum sang istri sembari menyeringai tipis lagi.

"Well, terserah saja kau Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pandangan nya dari sang Suami yang telah membuatnya merona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita mau kemana ?" gadis Uchiha itu bertanya setelah ia dibawa-(baca:diseret) ikut oleh Kakak sulungnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan pikiran Ren yang sangat sulit ditebak macam Ayahnya.

"Hn. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Kak?" kini yang bertanya adalah saudara kembar Sakyra-Sei. Ternyata yang bingung bukan hanya Sakyra namun Sei pun bingung dengan Kakak beda satu tahun dengannya itu. Uchiha kembar itu belum mengerti maksud Kakaknya yang mengajak mereka pergi setelah menerima telepon yang diyakini Uchiha Kembar itu dari orang-orang yang ada di rumah.

"Hn. Kalian diam saja dan hanya tinggal ikut!" Uchiha Kembar itu menghela nafas bebarengan. Sakyra memilih mengalah karena ia tahu kakak sulungnya tidak akan memberitahu alasannya pada mereka. Sedang Sei mendengus sebal karena Kakaknya yang kadang menyebalkan macam dirinya atau dirinya yang kadang menyebalkan macam Kakaknya. Karena bosan Sakyra mengeluarkan ponsel dan headset-nya. Ia pasang headset putih itu telinganya. Terkadang Sakyra bersenandung kecil mengikuti lirik lagu yang tengah ia dengar.

Kedua Kakaknya tidak keberatan atau merasa terganggu karena sudah biasa. Lagi pula mereka suka ketika Sakyra seperti ini. Tidak cerewet dan terkadang bernyanyi kecil. Menjadi rahasia keluarga kalau Sakyra mempunyai suara yang merdu yang memungkinkan yang mendengar Sakyra bernyanyi akan terhanyut. Tidak terkecuali Sei dan Rei. Mereka sangat menyukai ketika Sakyra bernyanyi apalagi bila menggunakan gitar sebagai pengiringnya.

Oh ayolah! Sebagai seorang Uchiha tentu Sakyra mempunyai bakat dalam dirinya. Dan gadis Uchiha merah muda itu berbakat dalam bidang seni. Entah seni music, seni lukis maupun seni tari. Sakyra mahir bernyanyi dengan gitar dan piano, mahir melukis dengan sangat indah dan sangat mahir menari dengan lincah. Jangan Tanya dari mana bakat Sakyra. Tentu bukan dari sang Ayah yang hanya tahu cara mengelola perusahaan. Sakyra mendapat bakatnya dari Ibunya-Sakura. Uchiha Sakura sangat handal bernyanyi dan menari ketika remaja.

Sakura sangat suka menari dan bernyanyi karena menurutnya itu adalah hal yang paling luar bisa dalam hidupnya. Dan berkat bakatnya pula Sakura dapat bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya-Sasuke. Yahh, itu adalah salah satu bentuk takdir yang tidak terduga bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Tanpa terasa mata Sakyra memberat dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa semua sudah siap?" Pria berambut emo itu bertanya pada Pria berambut perak jabrik guna memastikan semua rencananya berjalan lancar.

"Semua sudah siap Uchiha-sama! Kita hanya perlu berangkat saja!" jawab pria bermasker itu. Sasuke mengangguk lantas beranjak menuju mobil Sedan hitamnya. Wanita merah muda yang sejak tadi berada di mobil menoleh ketika sang suami masuk dalam mobil.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun? Mereka seharusnya pergi minggu depan bukan minggu ini!" ujar Sakura yang agak khawatir memandangi enam buah bis biru besar yang mengangkut siswa angkatan kelas 2 Konoha Gakuen. Sakura tidak menyangka kalau suami tampan-nya ini akan mengajak semua siswa kelas 2 angkatan Putrinya. Sakura tahu kalau ia telah menikahi seorang pria gila.

Bagaimana tidak? Hanya untuk mendapat maaf dari gadis kecil mereka, Sasuke menghubungi Kepala Sekolah-Tsunade Senju guna mengadakan acara liburan Musim Panas mendadak dan meminta semua murid angkatan putrinya ikut. Dan yang membuat Sakura tidak percaya adalah Sasuke baru merencanakannya sekitar 2 jam yang lalu dan sekarang semua telah siap hanya dalam hitungan Jam. Uchiha memang tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung bila menginginkan sesuatu. Tanpa pikir biaya yang keluar, seorang Uchiha dapat melakukan hal gila semacam ini apalagi banyak Uchiha? Hal yang bahkan tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh Uchiha Sakura.

"Hn. Semua akan berjalan lancar Sakura! Kau tenang saja lagipula sekarang ketiga buah hati kita juga dalam perjalanan ke Kyoto!" Sasuke mengusap lembut surai merah muda istrinya. Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan mengangguk kecil pertanda mengerti-pasrah tepatnya. Sakura menikmati pemandangan diluar mobil hingga dirasa bahu kanannya terasa berat.

Sakura menengok dan emerald indah itu terbelalak kaget. Sebuah bibir hangat nan lembut tengah mengecup-ngecup kecil bibirnya. Tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak melilit pinggang ramping Sakura dan tangan kirinya meraih tengkuk Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuu..mppphhh!" Suara Sakura tertahan karena Sasuke melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Tidak di pedulikannya sang sopir-Yamato yang melihat kegiatan mereka. Sasuke menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit-gigit kecil bibir ranum yang menggoda itu. Sasuke terus mengulang kegiatannya hingga sang Istri merah mudanya meronta kecil pertanda mulai sesak akan oksigen.

"Hahh…hah…hah…!" Sakura menghirup rakus udara guna mengisi kembali paru-parunya yang terasa kosong. Wajah wanita itu merah bagai buah tomat kesukaan sang suami. Karena gemas dengan ekspresim sang istri, kini Sasuke mengganti jajahannya ke leher jenjang Sakura.

"Uuugghhh…S-Saasuu…!" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencegah desahannya keluar karena ulah sang Suami yang harus ia akui kalau ia sangat menikmatinya. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, memperluas jajahan Sasuke pada lehernya.

Lidah Sasuke menjilat tengguk Sakura yang dapat dijangkaunya dan menggigitnya lalu menjilatnya lagi. Meninggalkan bekas merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Sakura.

"Sakuraaahhh…betapa aku merindukanmu!" Wajah merah Sakura kini semakin memerah mendengar bisikan seduktif Sasuke. Pria itu mengemut gemas daun telinga sang istri sembari tangan-nya mengelus pipi Sakura.

"Sa-sasukee-kun! Jangannnn! Ohh…!" Sakura memekik pelan kala tangan Sasuke yang bebas merangkak naik dari paha menuju keatas dengan gerakan pelan yang kontan saja membuat bulu remang Sakura merinding.

"Hn" tidak menghiraukan sang Istri. Sasuke terus melakukan kegiatannya pada daun telinga Sakura yang sudah merah itu. Menciumi garis rahang wanitanya dan kembali melumat panjang bibir yang selalu tampak menggoda itu. Sasuke menghentikan aksinya. Ia membuat jarak antara ia dan Sakura. Dilihatnya sesuatu yang membuat ada dibawah mengeras.

Wajah merah Sakura tampak cantik dengan mata emeraldnya yang kini menatapnya sayu. Bibir itu kini bengkak karena dimainkannya tadi. Dan kiss mark yang terlukis indah dileher jenjang Sakura. Sungguh, ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke menerkam istri merah mudanya. Namun Sasuke harus menahannya. Ada orang lain disini-di mobil mereka. Walau Sasuke percaya Yamato tidak akan mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Sakura tapi tetap saja Yamato adalah seorang pria. Dan haram hukumnya bagi pria lain selain Sasuke melihat tubuh maunpun mendengar desahan seksi istrinya. Tidak akan pernah.

Sasuke melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggang Sakura. Ia beringsut menepi membuat jarak dengan Sakura. Yaeh, akhirnya Sasuke harus mengakhiri permainan kecilnya dulu. Namun seringai tipis terbit diwajah Uchiha tampan itu. Segala macam rencana telah Sasuke persiapkan untuk gadis kecilnya dan tentunya untuk dirinya dan Sakura. Kita lihat saja.

.

.

.

TBC

**Yaattta! Akhirnya bisa update chapter kedua setelah pusing mikirin Ujian ditempat les! Dan terima kasih yang telah memberi komentarnya untuk cerita nista saya ini! Maaf mungkin Chapter ini agak kurang memuaskan pembaca semuanya! Gomennnaa…dan Terima kasih! Sampai jumpa Chapter selanjutnya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**OVER PROTECTIF **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, gaje dan lain-lain**

**Rate T **

**.**

**.**

**Last Chapter **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

"Engh…." Sakyra menggeliat tidak nyaman kala merasa ada sebuah tangan besar menepuk pelan pipinya.

"ra- Sakyra bangun! Kita sudah sampai! Ayo turun!" Sei beranjak turun setelah melihat adiknya bangun. Sakyra tanpa disuruh dua kali segera dari bangku penumpang Spot hitam metalik milik Kakak sulungnya.

Mata Sakyra masih merem melek ketika turun. Namun Sakyra agak bingung ketika telinganya mendengar suara deruan Ombak. Mata emerald itu langsung terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sakyra menepuk pipinya beberapa kali dan mengucek matanya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya ini.

"SAKYYYRAAAA-CHAAANNN" dan teriakan seorang gadis pirang pucat cukup meyakinkan kalau yang ia lihat ini nyata.

BRUUKK…

"Kenapa baru sampai? Kami sudah capek menunggumu dari tadi!" gadis pirang pucat itu menubruk tubuh Sakyra hingga mereka terhuyung ke belakang.

"S-Shion? Kenapa kau dan yang lain ada disini?" Sakyra menatap takjub rombongan murid angkatannya.

"Heee? Kau tidak tahu? Ayahmu yang mengajak kami semua kesini!" jawab Shion.

"Papa?" Sakyra membeo tidak mengerti.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Yang jelas tadi pagi Tsunade-sama menghubungi semua murid kelas 2 harus ikut liburan yang diadakan Ayahmu dengan ancaman tidak akan naik kelas tahun ini!" kini Shion menjelaskan dengan terperinci.

"APA? kau yakin ini semua kerjaan Papa ku?" Sakyra bertanya lagi untuk memastikan.

"Kau tanya saja sendiri! Tuh, Ayah serta keluargamu berada di sana!" Sakyra segera beranjak pergi menghampiri restaurant kecil yang menyediakan makanan seafood. Emerald itu mengedar mencari sang Ayah. Segera Sakyra menghampiri Sang Ayah yang tengah meminum kopi.

"Papa, kenapa Papa melakukan ini!" tanpa menyapa atau basa-basi, Sakyra bersungut kesal.

"Tenanglah Sakyra-chan! Ayo duduk lalu baru bicara dengan Papa-mu,oke?" Sakyra menuruti perkataan Sang Ibu. Ia duduk berhadapan langsung dengan Sang Ayah yang menatapnya tajam. Tidak mau kalau Sakyra juga menatap Sasuke tajam. Sakyra tidak menghiraukan Paman-Bibi, Nenek-Kakek serta Kakak-Kakanya yang bergabung dimeja.

"Jadi kenapa Papa mengadakan acara liburan ini? Bukannya Papa tahu kalau kami akan berlibur minggu depan. Bukan minggu ini Papa!" Sakyra berujar kesal pada Sang Ayah.

"Hn. Tidak! Mereka akan tetap berlibur bila masih berminat sedang kau sudah dipastikan tidak akan ikut Liburan Musim Panas minggu depan!" Sasuke berujar enteng dan tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan Sakyra yang terlihat kesal.

"Kenapa Papa melakukan ini?" seru Sakyra tidak terima.

"Karena Papa tidak mau kau berlibur tanpa pengawasan dari kami! Lagipula apa bedanya dengan liburan minggu depan? Kau dapat berlibur dipantai sesuai dengan rencana teman-temanmu! Dan lagi, anggap saja ini sebagai liburan keluarga kita! Bukannya kau yang dari dulu ngotot untuk liburan keluarga!" Sasuke menjawab panjang lebar. Yeah, bila sudah menghadapi gadis kecil-nya maka Sasuke tidak bisa hanya menggunakan kata 'ambigu'-nya. Menjawab semua pertanyaan Sakyra hingga gadis kecilnya puas adalah jalan yang terbaik.

Sakyra menatap Ayahnya lama. Sedikit tersentuh ketika Ayahnya mengingat keinginannya dulu. Keinginannya dulu, duluuu~ sekali hingga Sakyra tidak ingat kapan mintanya karena saking lamanya. Selama ini Sakyra sangat ingin liburan bersama keluarganya namun Ayahnya yang sering kali sibuk membuat Sakyra harus menelan mentah-mentah keinginannya itu. Mata emerald indah itu agak berkaca-kaca menatap Sasuke. Segera Sakyra menghambur memeluk Sang Ayah.

"Huwaaaaaa…! Maafin Saky Papa! Saky nggak benci Papa! Saky sayang Papa! Huwaaaa…!" Sasuke mengelus surai merah muda gadis kecilnya yang memeluknya erat. Mata jelaga Sasuke melirik Sang istri dengan seringai seolah berkata _"Apa kubilang! Putriku akan memaafkanku tanpa harus minta maaf,kan!"_. Sedang Sakura hanya mengangguk menurut.

"Papa maafkan, tapi lain kali jangan lagi pergi dari rumah tanpa seizin Papa atau Mama mu, oke?" Sakyra mengangguk cepat. Oh, betapa Sakyra sangat menyayangi Pria tampan paling hidupnya itu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengecup kening gadis kecilnya dan kembali memeluknya lagi.

"Apa berarti sekarang Saky-chan juga memaafkan kami juga?" suara Shisui mengalihkan kegiatan peluk-memeluk antara Ayah dan Anak itu. Sakyra melepas pelukannya dan menyeka air mata yang masih menggenang di sudut matanya lalu tersenyum kecil melihat semua anggota keluarga Uchiha.

"Yosh. Karena Saky sudah bisa berlibur dengan teman-teman dan kalian, maka Saky tidak akan marah lagi dengan kalian!" senyum lega tercetak jelas di wajah para Pria Uchiha. Bersyukur karena Sakyra mau tersenyum lagi dengan mereka.

"Untuk sekarang tepatnya!" lanjut Sakyra hingga sedikit menghilangkan raut lega Para Uchiha Tampan itu. Jadi Sakyra akan marah lagi setalah mereka pulang dari sini? Mampusss…

"Sekarang pun jadilah! Mau Saky-chan marah lagi setelah pulang tidak masalah! Sekarang ayo main ke PANTAIIIII…~" Shisui menepuk jidat melihat kelakuan adiknya yang sangat tidak Uchiha itu.

"AYOOOOO…!" Sakyra ikut berseru kencang. Tidak peduli dengan pengunjung lain yang menatap aneh mereka. Eh? Tapi anehnya mereka tidak terganggu dengan sorak girang Sakyra tapi malah…memerah? Wajah mereka merah karena sedari tadi mereka memandang wajah Sakyra dari masuk restaurant hingga Sakyra memeluk Sasuke tadi. Wajah kesal sampai wajah mewek Sakyra tadi sangat menggemaskan-menurut mereka. Dan saat Sakyra berseru girang-ia terlihat cantik hingga tanpa bisa dicegah rona merah menjalar diwajah para pengunjung terutama para pemuda yang disana.

"Tidak!" seruan penolakan dilayangkan Sasuke pada Sakyra, Obito, Shisui dan Sakura yang beranjak meninggalkan restaurant. Sontak sorak girang Sakyra langsung lenyap. Berganti dengan wajah masam.

"Are? Kenapa tidak boleh Papa!" Sakyra menggembungkan kedua pipinya pertanda kesal kerena lagi-lagi pria tampan menyenbalkan diseluruh dunia itu melarangnya. Yeah, Sasuke memang sangat ahli dalam menghancurkan suasana.

"Bukannya tidak boleh Saky! Kita harus di penginapan untuk teman-temanmu dan kita! Baru kalian boleh bermain!" Sasuke berusaha keras berkata selembut mungkin karena tidak mau menghancurkan mood gadis kecil-nya yang telah membaik itu.

"Ohh! Kalau begitu ayo cepat, Papa!" Sakyra menarik lengan sang Ayah, diikuti keluarganya yang lain. Sedang barang bawaan mereka tidak perlu dikhawatir karena Sasuke sudah menyewa beberapa orang untuk membawa barang bawaan mereka ke penginapan.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" Sakyra menghentikan langkah dan berbalik mengahadap sang Ayah.

"Bagaimana dengan pakaian Saky, Papa? Saky tidak membawa pakaian ganti selain yang ada ditas punggungku!" seru Sakyra panic.

Sasuke ketuk dahi lebar gadis kecilnya dengan dua jarinya. Sakyra segera mengusap pelan jidatnya yang terasa sakit sedikit "Sakit,Papaaa…~" Sakyra mendengus kesal.

"Makanya jangan sok pergi dari rumah seenaknya! Sekarang repot sendiri, kan!" setelah menyindir Putrinya, dengan santai Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju kepenginapan yang tidak jauh dari restaurant tadi.

"Sudah jangan khawatir Saky-chan! Mama sudah menyiapkan semua keperluanmu jadi tidak usah marah,ya!" senyum senang segera merekah di wajah cantik gadis Uchiha itu. Ia memeluk riang sang Mama yang cantik itu.

"Nanti Mama harus menemaniku bermain dipantai. **HARUS**!" Sakyra menekankan kata 'Harus'. Memberi tanda bahwa gadis Uchiha itu tidak menerima penolakan dari sang Ibu. Tak ingin membuat Putrinya sedih, Sakura mengiyakan ajakan Sakyra. Putri bungsunya itu berlonjak girang karenanya.

"Oiii…kalian yang disana! Ayo cepat!" panggilan Itachi menghentikan obrolon kecil Ibu dan Anak itu. Segera kedua wanita bersurai merah muda itu menyusul ke penginapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para kaum hawa mematung ditempat. Tawa canda yang mendominasi pantai di daerah Kyoto itu lenyap kala pada wanita-wanita itu melihat sesuatu yang bisa membuat pingsan seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan gerakan lambat, para wanita itu melihat sekumpulan pria tampan dan mempesona. Wajah rupawan dan tubuh atletis mereka menghipnotis setiap kaum hawa disana. Desiran angin laut menerbangkan rambut raven mereka, menambah kesan 'cool' dalam diri mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke berserta kedua putranya dan Shisui melenggak santai tanpa peduli tatapan lapar para wanita itu. Berbeda dengan Obito yang memasang cengiran lebar diwajah tampan itu kepada para wanita itu. Sedang Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya tipis. Amat sangat tipis, kala mengetahui ia yang sudah berkepala empat itu masih dapat meluluhkan para wanita itu. Pesona Uchiha memang tidak akan pernah luntur dimakan usia sekalipun. Mereka berenam duduk dibawah pohon kelapa. Menunggu para Wanita mereka selesai memakai pakaiannya.

"Hahhh… ini yang kubenci dari tempat bernama Pantai! Apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan selain menatap kita?" ujar Sei kesal. Yeah, susah memiliki wajah tampan macam dirinya dan keluarganya. Sei yang tenang dan dingin mirip Ayah dan Kakak-nya itu sangat tidak menyukai ketika para gadis-gadis itu berteriak seperti orang gila disekelilingnya. Ia lebih suka mendengar Sakura mengomel daripada mendengar seruan melengking mereka. Hahhh…susahnya punya wajah tampan.

"Kyaaaaa…tampann sekaliiii…~"

"Oh my god! They so hottt…!" para gadis bergerombol memandangi para Uchiha tampan itu. Mereka berdiri 20 meter dari para Uchiha itu. Menjaga jarak. Yeah, walau tampan tapi mereka menyeramkan juga.

"Ck, Mereka menyebalkan dan berisik!" umpat Rei yang juga kesal. Hei, sulung Uchiha satu ini memang tidak menyukai para gadis itu namun bukan berarti dia mempunyai kelainan. Rei menyukai makhluk kaum hawa itu namun hanya belum menemukan gadis yang dapat menjerat hatinya. Jadi yaaa~ cuek dulu aja dah.

"Aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulut mereka dengan pasir!" guman Shisui pelan namun masih dapat didengar Ayahnya-Itachi yang tepat duduk dibelakangnya.

**BLETAAAK**

Sebuah jitakan mendarat sempurna di kepa Shisui "Jangan bicara sembarangan Shisui! Mereka hanya menyukai kita! Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu!" Shisui mendengar nasehat sang Ayah seraya mengusap kepala. Wajah tampan Uchiha Shisui kini terlihat memerah karena kesal dan malu.

"Hn. Sudah menjadi takdir kita sebagai Uchiha! Kalian hanya perlu diam dan menikmatinya saja!" Uchiha Rei, Sei dan Shisui langsung menengok kebelakang-tempat Sasuke tengah duduk. Mata hitam jelaga mereka menatap Sasuke aneh. Sasuke yang dilihat seperti itu kini terlihat risih.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa Ayah menikmati ini semua?" ujar Rei menatap sang Ayah tajam.

"Ayah suka dilihat seperti itu oleh mereka?" kini Sei menyahuti seraya menatap sang Ayah garang.

"Apa paman sudah tidak menyukai Bibi Sakura lagi? Jadi paman bilang menikmati semua ini?" celetuk Shisui ngasal namun ikut menatap Sasuke marah.

**BLETAAAKK **

**BUGH**

"APAAA?" suara jeritan keras membuat mereka menoleh kecuali Shisui yang kini telah terkapar karena baru saja di tendang oleh Sasuke dan dijitak keras oleh Itachi.

"Papa sudah tidak mencintai Mama? Ingin mencari pengganti Mama? Dari salah satu mereka? Apa Papa sudah gila? Sudah tidak waras?" rentetan seruan ngawur Sakyra layangkan untuk Ayahnya yang gelagapan kerena kaget para Wanita Uchiha itu sudah kembali dari penginapan dengan Fugaku.

"Sasuke, kau keterlaluan sekali pada Sakura!" ujar Mikoto kesal pada putra bungsunya.

"Benar! Apa salah Sakura hingga kau berniat menceraikannya, HAHH?" Konan berujar marah pada adik iparnya itu. Sakura hanya diam menatap Sang Suami yang juga menatapnya.

"Papa keterlaluan! Apa lebihnya mereka daripada Mama? Kenapa Papa tidak mencintai Mama lagi? Kenap-"

"DIAMM!" Sasuke berteriak kesal. Sakyra diam seterlah Sang Ayah membentaknya. Agak shock karena ini kali pertamanya Sang Ayah membentak dirinya.

"Jangan bicara seenaknya saja! Dengar, Aku hanya menyuruh kalian para bocah tengik untuk menerima nasip Uchiha yang pasti akan dipuja para wanita! Ini resiko kalian sebagai Uchiha!" Sasuke berseru marah sembari menunjuk dua putranya dan dua putra kakaknya- Shisui masuk hitungannya karena telah bangkit walau masih sedikit meringis sakit dibagian perut.

"Kenapa aku juga ikut, paman? Aku tidak mengganggu pa-Auuww Sakit bodoh!" seruan protes Obito putus karena kaki kanannya diinjak keras oleh Rei yang mempelototinya, seakan berkata _"Diam dan dengarkan, bodoh_!". Obito mendengus sebal dan memilih diam.

"Karena kau juga Uchiha, bocah!" ujar Sasuke dengan nafas memburu karena kesal. Lalu pendangan beralih pada Sakyra yang masih diam.

"Dan kau Uchiha Sakyra! Jangan bicara sembarangan seperti Papa yang sudah tidak mencintai Mamamu lagi! Kau harus dengar Saky, Papa selamanya akan selalu mencintai Mamamu! Papa tidak mungkin mencari Mama baru untukmu karena pasti Papa akan mati lebih dulu dibunuh Kakak-kakakmu dan Paman merahmu! Jadi intinya Papa tidak akan pernah mencintai wanita lain selain Mamamu! kau mengerti?" Sasuke berujar panjang lebar. Mencoba memberi pengertian pada gadis kecilnya yang kadang menyebalkan macam Sakura, Suka menuduh tanpa bukti macam Ibunyaa-Mikoto dan suka nyrocos macam kakak iparnya-Konan. Dan lihat Para Wanita Uchiha itu-selain Sakura diam karena salah paham. Sedang Sakura? Wanita pujaan Uchiha Sasuke itu kini tengah menunduk malu dengan wajah merah sepenuhnya.

"Maaf Papa! Sakyra salah paham! Maaf!" Sakyra menunduk minta maaf. Ia merutuki mulutnya bergerak lebih cepat daripada otaknya bila menyangkut kebersamaan kedua orang tuanya itu. Sakyra tidak suka bila Ayah dan Ibunya memperhatikan orang lain yang mengancam hubungan mereka. Sangat tidak suka.

Dan ini bukan kali pertama Sakyra seperti ini. Sakyra pernah panic seperti ini kala ia melihat sang Ayah makan siang bersama wanita berambut merah cantik. Katanya sih Cuma teman! Ehh, tahunya wanita itu mantan pacar Ayah tampannya samasa SMA. Karena itu Sakyra bekerja sama dengan Kakak-Kakaknya kala wanita merah genit itu mendekati Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat intim itu.

Dan pernah juga terjadi saat Sakyra melihat sang Ibu bertemu dengan Pria berambut merah tipis ketika ia dan Ibunya tengah belanja. Wajahnya ramah dan murah senyum namun terlihat sangat menjengkelkan bagi Sakyra. Dan sejak saat itu Sakyra paling sebal bila melihat kepala merah mendekati orang tuanya. Dan kini hal itu terjadi lagi. Apa jangan-jangan Sakyra mengidap perent complex? Yeah, bisa iya, bisa tidak.

**PLUK**

"Sudah Papa maafkan tapi jangan diulangi lagi!" Sakyra mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang Ayah yang tengah mengelus surai merah mudanya dengan senyum lembut. Seketika semangat menggelora ala masa muda Paman Alis tebal kenalan Ayah-nya memenuhi tubuh Sakyra

"Baik Papa!" Sakyra membentuk sikap hormat ala prajurit pada atasannya.

"Sudah selesai kah? Kalau sudah AYOOO MAINNNN!" sekali lagi Shisui menepuk jidatnya saat Obito berseru girang lagi. Memecahkan suasana tidak mengenakkan itu.

"AH,IYA! Baru ingat! Ayo Mama kita main air disana!" Sakyra menghampiri sang Mama yang masih menunduk malu. Segera ia tarik tangan Sakura ke bibir pantai namun terhenti kerena tangan Sakura telah lepas dari genggamannya. Sakyra berbalik dan menemukan Sang Ayah yang tengah memeluk sang Ibu protectif.

"Papaaa…~! Apa lagi sekarang?" Sekarang Sakyra tahu kebenaran dari keahlian Sang Ayah dalam menghancurkan suasana bahagia seseorang.

"Apa-apa bajumu itu, Uchiha Sakyra?" seru Sasuke marah. Sakyra menilik busana yang tengah ia pakai. Sebuah bikini biru muda yang selaras dengan kulit putihnya. Bagian dada itu terlihat sangat pas dengan ukuran dada Sakyra yang proposional. Sedang bagian bawah Sakyra ditutup oleh busana berbentuk segitiga biru dan masih ada rok biru muda sejengkal paha yang menutupi bagian itu. Jadi tidak terlalu ekstrim macam bikini teman-teman perempuannya yang lain.

"Kenapa pakai pakaian seperti ini?" ujar Rei menatap horror adiknya. "Kau ingin bermain air dengan pakaian seperti itu? Yang benar saja, Saky!" geram Sang Kakak Sulung.

"Tentu saja benar Kak Rei! Saky Cuma menemukan bikini ini dikoper yang disiapkan Mama! Jadi kupakai saja, lagipula ini tidak terlalu terbuka!" uajr Sakyra santai yang tentu langsung dihadiahi pelototan dari Para Uchiha tampan itu kecuali dari Obito yang tersenyum gaje.

"Tidak terlalu terbuka katamu? Saky, kau sama saja tidak memakai apa-apa bila hanya memakai itu!" Sei segera berlari ke penginapan. Meninggalkan tanda Tanya besar bagi mereka.

"Dan kau Sakura! Kenapa kau juga memakai pakaian seperti ini!" Sasuke menilik busana Istri merah mudanya. Sebuah bikini dengan atasan tertutup dibagian depan tapi terbuka dibelakang yang mengikat dibagian leher. Sedang sebagai bawahan, Sakura memakai sebuah kain panjang bermotif bunga sakura selutut namun tampak membelah dipaha kanan wanita musim semi itu. Dan bikini itu berwarna merah terang-sangat mencolok dengan kulit putih Sakura.

"Kau juga kenapa memakai pakaian seperti ini, Konan!" Seru protes kini dilayangkan oleh Itachi kala mendapati busana Sang istri tidak beda jauh dengan Sakura, hanya warnanya saja yang ungu tua.

Sekarang para Uchiha tampan itu tengah ketar-ketir karena busana Para Wanita Uchiha itu. Itachi segera mengambil handuk putih yang dibawanya dari penginapan dan menyampirkannya di bahu Konan guna menutupi punggung mulus Istrinya. Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang menyeret Sakura duduk dan menutupi tubuh indah Istrinya dari mata para hidung belang yang menatap Istrinya lapar. Mikoto bersama Fugaku hanya duduk manis seraya melihat tingkah para anak, menantu dan cucu mereka yang terlihat sangat lucu itu.

Sei kembali dengan sebuah jaket putih tipis milik Sakyra. Segera ia kenakan pada Sakyra. Sakyra hanya menurut-tidak membantah. Sedang Rei sibuk menghadiahi tatapan tajam pada para pemuda hidung belang yang menatap tubuh Adik, Ibu dan Bibinya lapar bersama Shisui yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sedang Obito? Jangan ditanya. Karena pemuda yang masih diragukan ke-Uchiha-annya itu sudah hilang dan bergabung dengan para Siswa KG yang tengah bermain Voli.

"SAKYRAAAA! Kenapa disitu? Ayo main dengan kami!" gadis pirang lembut bernama Shion itu memanggil Sakyra yang tengah terkurung dibenteng Kedua Kakak-nya, Kakak Sepupu-nya, Paman tampannya dan Sang Ayah paling tampan di dunia bersama Sang Bibi dan Sang Ibu tercinta.

"Kak Sei,Kak Rei, Kak Shisui, Paman Itachi dan Papaku yang paling tampan! Tolong minggir dan biarkan Saky ikut bermain dengan teman-teman Saky!" seru Sakyra berusaha berdiri dan melangkahi para Pria tampan itu. Namun terhalang oleh dua tubuh tegap nan bidang milik kedua kakaknya yang terlihat menjulang tinggi.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana! Tidak selama kau memakai pakaian seperti itu!" ujar Saudara beda lima menit Sakyra dingin.

"Hn. Duduk dan lihat saja mereka dari sini! Tidak usah ikut mereka!" Kini yang berujar dingin nan datar adalah Sang Kakak sulung-Rei. Dua pemuda tampan itu bersedekap dada dengan tampang dingin namun keren. Wajah mereka yang bagai tembok seolah mengatakan 'tidak akan pernah'.

"Kakakkkk…kalau begini sama saja bohong!" Seru Sakyra sebal dengan wajah merah. "Tentu tidak! Kau hanya bilang ingin berlibur dengan teman-temanmu tapi bukan berarti kau akan bermain dengan mereka, kan? Jadi tetap tidak boleh!" ujar Rei tegas.

"Kak Shisui, Paman Itachi, Papa tolong Sak-" kalimat Sakyra terhenti karena ternyata tiga pria tampan Uchiha yang lain juga sedang sibuk. Lihat saja kedua orang tua Sakyra. Sasuke dan Sakura kini sudah ngeloyor pergi menjauh dari tempat semula. Itachi dan Konan tengah saling membelakangi dengan pipi menggembung-ngambek ceritanya. Sedang Shisui sedang ketar-ketir dengan seseorang diseberang ponsel-entah siapa itu. Sakyra kembali menatap kedua kakaknya/

"Kakakkkkk…_pleaseeee_..!" Sakyra melancarkan jurus _puppy eyes no jutsu_-nya yang sering kali berhasil meluluhkan ego kedua kakaknya. Wajah Rei dan Sei langsung memerah padam ketika melihat wajah imut Sakyra bertambah imut dan menjadi menggemaska. Tangan keduanya mulai gatal ingin mencubit pipi temben nan mulus milik adik mereka yang manis.

"Ti-tidak b-boleh!" ujar Rei pelan sambil menunduk guna menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Begitupun dengan Sei yang memilih memandang kearah lain asal jangan melihat wajah Sakyra. Dari mereka berdua yang paling tidak tahan adalah Rei. Lihat saja tubuh pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu gemetaran dan tangan kirinya meremas kuat tangan kanannya yang disembunyikannya dibelakang tubuh tegapnya.

"_Heeee! Keras kepala sekali,sihhhh! Menyebalkan! Kalau begitu gunakan cara terakhir. Yoshhh, semangat Sakyraaa!" _batin Sakyra mengobarkan semangat masa muda. Ia yakin cara ini akan membuat kedua Uchiha di depannya ini akan diam tidak berkutik dan membiarkannya bermain. Sakyra melangkah mendekat dan…~

**Cup**

**Cup **

"Aku sanyang Kakakkkk…~!" Sakyra segera berlari menuju teman-temannya begitu ada kesempatan. Meninggalkan dua pemuda tampan yang mamatung disana.

**BLUSSSH**

Dari jaman mereka kecil hingga remaja sekarang. Rei maupun Sei paling tidak kuat bila adik manis bin cantik mereka mencium pipi tirus mereka. Wajah mereka sering kali merah padam bak tomat dan akan menjadi patung hidup selama beberapa saat, dan hal itu adalah hal yang sangat dihindari oleh mereka. Namun kini, lihat dua Uchiha tampan itu. Wajah mereka lebih merah daripada warna rambut merah Sasori, tubuh tegap mereka menegang bagai patung dan nafas mereka tertahan dengan mata melotot.

"Oiiiii….Kakakkk! Sudah sadar belummmm! Kalau sudah ayo ikut bermain Voly bersamaaaa…!" teriakan Sakyra mengembalikan kesadaran Sei dan Rei. Mereka gelagapan mendapati Sakyra sudah berada ditengah-tengah teman-temannya dengan senyum jahil dirukir diwajah manis gadis Uchiha itu.

"_Sialannn…terkutuklah wajah manis dan imut mu, imotou!"_ karena kesal tingkat dewa, tanpa sadar kedua kakak beradik itu mengumpat sang adik dengan kompak-dalam hati tentunya. Rei dan Sei segera melesat menghampiri sang adik yang mengejek mereka dengan memelet lidah. Dan mulai dari saat itu, Sei maunpun Rei bersumpah akan menemukan cara meluluhkan jurus andalan Sakyra itu.

"_Rasakan itu! Uchiha Sakyra dilawan!"_ bangga Sakyra dalam hati menyeringai menang. Yeah, walau semua Pria Uchiha itu menyebalkan, egosi, dingin dan over protectif padanya namun Sakyra tahu mereka semua sangat menyayanginya. Mereka semua melakukannya dengan tidak wajar dan malah cenderung menyebalkan.

Tapi Sakyra senang dengan cara mereka yang tidak biasa itu. Sakyra senang lahir ditengah-tengah keluarga dingin itu kerena ia dapat menjadi senyum mereka. Yeah, walau tidak kuat juga dengan sikap Over Protectif mereka. Dan inti dari segalanya, Sakyra sangat menyayangi keluarga Over Protectifnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END **

**Akhirnya selesaaaiiii! Gomeennn minnnaaa! Saya minta maaf karena saya baru updet hari ini karena kemarin saya harus memeras otak guna mempersiapkan Ujian. Dan berhubung saya sedang semangat menulis dan sedang dalam mood,saya mempublish cerita ini sebagai akhir chapter terakhir #ngelap keringet. Mohon maaffff sepanjang-panjangnya kalau chapter ini sangat pendek dan kurang memuaskan pembaca semua. Sekali lagi Gomeeennnn dan Arigatou. Tolong beri komentar bila sempat! Sampai jumpa di cerita yang lainnya….!**


End file.
